


Breathe

by pichipichu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Choking, Fighting Kink, Horny Teenagers, I'm Sorry, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichipichu/pseuds/pichipichu
Summary: In which Gold can’t stop even when he’s being choked.





	Breathe

Hands wrapped tight around his throat and _pushed,_ the last precious sliver of breath leaked from Gold’s lungs, accompanying a warmth pooling in his loins. Red hair descends over Gold like a veil, shielding any possible onlookers from his face, only visible to his redheaded antonym. Leather black gloves irritated the skin of his pale neck, but he grew numb to it as his body fought to gather air. In spite of this, with the added adrenaline and the knee between his legs rubbing with every struggle of his limbs, he somehow managed to feel a twisted, riling sort of pleasure.

The blurry mass of red and black above him ranted, seething angrily as instinctual complaints and built-up frustrations escaped between his sharp teeth. Something about _“Blue,” _something about _“harassing her,”_ it’s all useless to Goldー it couldn’t be more obvious that he didn’t care about what he’d done right now. The dark haired male scrambled, clawed, and writhed desperately, any typical ego or self inflation of his own trademark dissipating under harsh and skilled fingers. Blood turned to fire running through his veins, igniting and pooling, causing him to whimper and squirm.

It’s too much and yet not enough, and he has to thank God that it isn’t enough because he’d never be able to live with himself if he, so proud and almighty, managed to come undone in a mere chokehold. Yet, it was starting to seem more and more like Silver was holding him together by the throat instead. Any sort of relief that gripped him dissipated when hands let go the slightest and suddenly he’s brought over the edge.

Hot, hot, everything is burning hot until suddenly he’s hit with cool waves of both euphoria and dread, a held in sputter of a moan tearing through his throat loud and raw in the silent clearing. Pants and small cries joined together in a scrambled mass of feebled attempts at voicing his rapture as Gold struggles to breathe and gather himself. The pleasure is so intensifying that his watery perspective of Silver’s form dissolved into white, and he almost feared he would faint. Liquid hot arousal leaks from him, sullying his clothes from the inside out. The waves of release have Gold’s hands scambling, gripping onto his collar to not tip over to the edge of unconsciousness, to gather some form of control as his groin ached, tender and throbbing much like his heart.

However, what comes with any physical pleasure comes the regrettable end of it. With every breath that tore through lungs guiding him along the way, he realizes Silver’s strangulation had seized with his bold hands laying limp around the abused flesh of his neck. Gold could have given in to the temptress that was sleep as he panted, spent, but his surroundings filtered before his eyes laid focus on the redhead’s. Silver stared in bewilderment at his rival, though the telltale dilation of those pale eyes and the hungry look in them told Gold more than he needed to know. His redheaded rival finally speaks after a long moment, breathing erratic as if he had been the one choked, lips trembling as those hawk-like metallic eyes raked zealously over his disheveled form.

As he gazes into Silver’s softened, aroused expression, Gold is very aware he should loathe this outcome, but there’s no possible way he can. With the mix of surprise pleasure and emerging victorious even while Silver had him writhing beneath him, how could he feel anything but delighted?

“Y- You... You’re _disgusting_.”

Gold smiles.


End file.
